Current
by Riikani
Summary: CS, A sea, a current, and two rivals. Fill in


_I have to say, I've been quite productive these two months; this is I believe my 4th story or something in 3 months?? Ow well, I have uploaded like 8 or nine stories by now and this is of course also a contestshipping (CS ROCKS!!)_

_I've gotten the idea after I'd saved a female from a current with my dad. Gosh that was heavy. It was in Greece, lovely holiday there btw, and thus here is another story._

_--_

**Current**

May was tired, she just couldn't anymore.

The sea which looked once pretty calm, was now a strong rope. ((A/N Sucker for analogies here))

It bound her to the place where she was.

She could see the shore but it didn't seem like she was coming closer.

May stopped swimming and rested for a bit as she cursed herself. She had been floating on a air-bed, nearby the beach, when she had fallen asleep.

Nobody, including herself, had noticed she had been floating away and when she had opened her eyes, she found herself far from shore trapped in the current.

May had tried to swim back but the shore didn't come closer. And of course she had left her Poke balls with her other stuff

May sighed and lay back on the bed, which luckily for her was still full of air. She feared if she let go, she would drown because neither her arms nor legs had the strength to keep her floating.

May closed her eyes again and she fell almost immediately asleep.

-()-

A boy with green eyes was sitting in his Flygon, soaring through the air.

Drew had gotten tired of the coast and had called out Flygon to fly over sea.

He enjoyed the silence and the sound of the waves when something caught his eyes; there was a person on an air-bed in the water.

"Flygon, please fly over there", he asked the green dragon, who did loyally what his trainer asked of him.

When they were close, Drew jumped in the water, afraid that the bed would capsize due to the wind Flygon produced, and swam to the person.

Just a few meters away he noticed he knew the brown hair; that looked like May! "Fuck, that idiot must've fallen asleep" Drew muttered and grabbed the airbed; it was May.

Drew could tell from her soft red skin she had been on that pretty long and he figured she had fallen asleep from tiredness.

He waved to Flygon to pick him up and when the dragon did that he took May with him.

Drew ordered the dragon to fly to the coast as he checked if Mau was OK.

He sighed relieved; her breathing was normal, so no water had entered her lungs, she was just exhausted.

Drew pulled May against him, to make sure she wouldn't fall off. He felt her heartbeat against his chest and blushed.

Drew would not say it to her, but to him she was so much more than just his rival.

He would rather die than tell her she was his sun, his moon and he had yet to find a star as beautiful as she was. Drew shook his head to clear his mind; no he would not tell her.

The coast was coming close as Drew thought about his feelings. "Flygon fly-" the Dragon-pokemon warned him and Drew nodded, "ok, just land ok? A place with no people", he said.

As soon the Dragon hit the ground, Drew jumped off, and lay May carefully on the sand. Then he left again.

-()-

"Max, Brock, I've found her!!" Ash yelled loudly over the beach.

They had become pretty worried after they could not find May.

As such, they had walked down the coast line to see if they could find her. Ash was the first who spotted the girl.

"Sheesh, Ash, you're pretty loud!" May said as she woke up. Then she noticed were she was, "huh, now how did I get here? The last moment I remember I was at sea floating on an air-bed", she muttered but was smothered by an huge hug of her brother, and her Pokemon

"Oh May, we were so worried; you've been away for six hours without telling anyone, nobody knew where you were or had seen you", Max cried and May smiled sheepishly.

"Hey May, we're going to get your stuff, do you come?" Ash asked and May nodded, "you go ahead, I'll be right there", and Ash, Brock and Max left.

May needed a little while to get on her feet, when she noticed something from the corner of her eye; a red rose.

She smiled as she picked it up and put it in her hair. "Then she walked back to the apartment they were staying,

-()-

"Flygon-fly", Flygon said sternly and Drew narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean, 'you should have stayed with her'?"

"Flygo-o-on fly-y" Flaygon said and Drew smiled softly; "No, it wasn't necessary, she has her friends who take care of her, besides, I"m just a mere rival, like Harley or Soledad", Drew answered.

The green dragon rolled it's eyes as saying; 'Sure Drew, who are you kidding'?

-()-

May had told her friends she would go for a walk and thus she was trudging besides the sea over the beach.

It had a bit cooled down but it was still warm and thus she was wearing a white summer-dress she just had bought this morning.

Suddenly she saw a boy she was just thinking off; Drew was sitting on the beach watching the sunset.

May silently sat down besides him, "You saved me this afternoon, didn't you", she asked.

Drew nodded and didn't seem surprised at all. "Yeah I did", he said while he kept his gaze on the view before him.

"Why?", May asked, it had been bothering her since she had found the rose.

Drew turned his head, and truthfully, he had to take a few seconds to regain his cool, but luckily May missed it. Normally he thought of May as beautiful, but now the red of the setting sun casted a glance in her stunning blue eyes and threw a light over her striking features, she was far more beautiful than everything he'd ever seen.

"I couldn't just let you float away when you are apparently too tired to even move a finger." he said finally.

"Thank you Drew" May said softly and put a quick kiss on his cheek.

She quickly stood up, embarrassed as she was missing the red color that spread over Drew's face.

'I can't believe I have just done that', she thought and wanted to walk away while muttering "I think I'd better get back", when Drew grabbed her wrist.

"There's one more reason I couldn't a rival just float away", he said quickly.

In one step he was with her and his lips grazed upon hers.

One moment May was too surprised too react but then closed her eyes as her arms sneaked around his neck. Drew's arms were around her waist, pulling her closer. His lips moved in a slight nudging rhythm as May's moved along.

In the end they had to break apart to breath and Drew smirked; "To me, you're so much more than just a rival".

He considered if he should continue and he decided he would tell her:

"You're my sun on a bright day, my moon in a black velvet sky and no star shines brighter to me than you".

May smiled, and found his lips again as to say what he was to her.

_Rivalry is like a current, you might stay on the same place or be carried to new places. But no-one can predict the tides and strength of it _

_Mmm, perhaps a bit too cheesy for my taste. And It was actually crap. As soon I've uploaded all my already written stories, I promise the quality will go up_


End file.
